


Playing with Spaghetti, Ballora x Ennard fic

by Redboy360



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Perfect, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redboy360/pseuds/Redboy360
Summary: Ballora decides to try and play a prank on Ennard, a flirty prank. Ennard gets rather suspicious of Ballora and since he knows she wants a hard-core fucking, he decides to do the work himselfNot for people into robot sex, u have been warned
Relationships: Ballora/Ennard (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 3





	Playing with Spaghetti, Ballora x Ennard fic

Ennard was on the cameras in the Private Room, he had stole the tablet to check them before the nightshift. Ennard, being his clever self decided to check other places in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, by using some kind of technology which he didn't know the name of, but was skilled in using it, Hacking. He watched the cameras around until he came to Ballora Gallery, where he found Ballora in the cameras face, eyes opened. All that came out of Ballora's mouth was "I want you Ennard"

"WHAT THE FUCK" Bonnet could hear the scream. Bonnet came into the room, crawling and poked Ennard's foot.

"Bonnet, do you see what is on this tablet?" Ennard showed the tablet to Bonnet, which revealed the image. " Now I know why you yelled so loud, Jesus Christ Ennard" 

"Wasn't my fault, she said I want you"

Bonnet looked weirdly at Ennard, "Ok, now I know exactly why, that creeped you out?"

" Yeah, it kinda did" Ennard replied. 

"Well,go check Ballora Gallery to see"

"Bonnet, u always have known Ballora is a cock-crazed slut like Baby, I'm probably the next one to be banged" Ennard looked down at his crotch, Already he felt extremely hard of thinking about banging Ballora's wet clit. "I'm going, See ya Bonnet" And with that he was off.

Ennard crawled into Ballora Gallery, quiet as hell. He always was the stealthy one, even if he made squeaks now and then, people mistaked it for the pipes in the facility, so he had stealth. He creeped onto Ballora's Stage, Ballora noticed him instantly. 

"Ennard, oh Ennard, How long have I waited for someone to give me what I desired"

Ballora immediately pinned Ennard in place

"You are going to be a good girl Ballora, you will suck my dick, and you shall drain the cum from it, Understood?" Ennard began grinding on Ballora 's thigh after whispering this. "Ahhhhhh, give me all of that, yes don't fucking stop, I need you so bad" Ballora started grinding as well. After a bit, they both began getting off Ballora's clothes, Only her bra and panties were left, even Ennard wanted to keep them on.

Ennard was fucking shocked. Ballora's breasts were quite big, she had curves he had never seen, her rear was quite plump too.

"Slide out one of those tits for me my slut"

Ballora's tits began to be groped by Ennard's hands. They felt incredibly soft, something Ennard hadn't seen before. What Ennard did not realise is that Ballora had slid his dick in her pussy before Ennard could react. "Oh fuck" Ennard moaned at the sensitive insertion. They started fucking and Ballora started moaning, talking dirty, everything. "Just like that, yes, come on, cum inside of me Ennard please". Ennard was reaching his orgasm. "Fuck its happening" Ballora was going to come too.

"Ennard"

"Ballora" 

They both screamed in unison "FUCKKKKKK" Ennard began thrusting at speed of lightning as they both came.

Ballora kissed Ennard and whispered "Do you want to be with me?" Ennard was so hungry for Ballora that he said " Yes, my ballerina"

They both end up continuously fucking until Funtime Freddy catches them, and he reports it to everyone. Soon word went out, but Ballora and Ennard didn't mind because they were hungry for each other, for ever


End file.
